Lords of Chaos
by River of the Emerald Dawn
Summary: Story of Eragon and Harry's adventures to the present time. It is slash like all things I write you have been warned I don't want to hear about it if you read this and don't like slash/yaoi. This is a repost I didn't like the first version.
1. The Beginning

Lord's of Chaos

_**Lord's of Chaos**_

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning**_

**Disclaimer: No I do not own any of the character though I do lay claim to the plot and some of the concepts that are my own the characters, places, and things you recognize belong to their respective owners and I am making no money high jacking them for my own twisted pleasures**

"Eragon!" Harry cried rushing into the building the boy in question was standing in across the counter from a man Harry didn't care enough about to more than glance at as he made his way over to the younger male. "Are you okay?!" he asked searching the other boy over for any obvious injuries as he came to a stop in what looked like a butcher's shop. Stopping his inspection after seeing none of the expected injuries Harry stared around the shop wondering exactly how many thousands of years it had been since he had been in anything as mundane as a low-tech butcher's shop.

The other boy spun around and threw himself into Harry's arms with a happy grin as he took in the sight of his mate. "Harry! What are you doing here?"

"There was a pull a few days ago on the very edge of my awareness. Normally I would ignore this except that the pull towards this area. Took me a few seconds to trace it back to the source, though when I did I almost blew a few mountain ranges." The God muttered quietly to himself. Shaking of his anger the immortal quickly turned his focus back to the boy in front of him and smiled at the pout gracing his beautiful features, "Turns out it was one of those 'Elfs' that live in the forest on this continent sending _that," _pointing at the blue stone-like egg, "here I saw you picking it up but couldn't get here sooner to check if you were okay?"

"Do you know what this is?!" Eragon asked excitedly forgetting completely about the butcher still being in the room in his need to know exactly what he had found.

Giving his young lover a strange look the immortal looked back and forth between the egg and the boy with a bewildered look on his face, Eragon taking this as denial started to droop in disappointment only to quickly perk back up at his lovers words, "Of course I know what it is Ryuu, Are you telling me you picked it up without even realizing what you had grabbed?"

The butcher in the background perked up a little at the indication the stone might be worth more then just for the looks, he tried and failed to subtly lean forward to hear better though Harry just gave him and amused stare from the corner of his eye. A second later Harry lost his control over his amusement as his dragon started to pout at not being told what he wanted to know.

He looked at the boy warily a second later as he perked up and got a very mischievous look on his face that quickly changed into a seductive smile as the boy-man walked over to his lover hips swaying seductively and a hand coming up to rest on Harry's cheek, "Tell me what it is, please?" He practically purred at his lover as he brought his mouth up for a deep kiss that left both panting for breath.

"All you had to do was ask." Harry said breathlessly leaning his forehead against Eragon's. "It's a Dragon's Egg, at least that is what they are called these days. I swear all creativity left when my Lantean's decided to explore the heavens." He muttered the last part to himself quiet enough that the only one to hear him was Eragon, who was conveniently still trying to process the bit about the dragon.

The butcher, Sloan, who recovered faster was quick to make a grab for the Egg though Harry had made sure to move it out of his reach before he could get so much as a finger tip on it and leveled a glare that would freeze a volcano on the mortal.

Eragon finally came back to his senses and stared at his lover when Harry lent forward and kissed the tip of his nose causing the tanned appendage to wrinkle cutely in an effort to get away.

"What in the name of the Dragon Riders am I going to do with a Dragon's Egg!" The boy exclaimed loudly.

"Keep it of course, What did you think you were going to do with it? Sell it?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Well … Uh-h-h." The sheepish teen stuttered under the stern stare of his love his hand coming up to rub the back of his dark brown hair and his foot scuffing at the floor of the shop.

The boy quickly started to glare as the being in front of him collapsed laughing almost falling into a heap on the hard and dirty ground had the boy not quickly reached out to catch him. "What is so funny?!" He demanded angrily turning his glare up a notch on the other.

"I was … just … trying … to imagine … what she …" he pointed at the sapphire egg, "was… going to … say when… I tell her … her Rider tried… to sell her." The immortal said between fits of hysterical laughter.

He didn't notice as Eragon dropped him and the butcher almost swallowed his tongue after what he had said too caught up in the thought of what the angry dragon would do to the hapless boy. He looked up just in time to watch the butcher make a run for the door opening his mouth to yell, Harry stopped the butcher with a simple petrifying spell one of the few spells he could do on a single target though it had taken years to work up the control required to not blast a few thousand miles with his spells; most individual targeting spells were still far out of his reach as the moon was to the mortals of this planet, though.

Another wave of his hand pulled the frozen into an out of the way corner of the shop and set enough wards to make sure nobody was coming into this shop anytime soon. If they even noticed it in the first place which would be a minor miracle in itself as there were no other energy wielders but one in the town and he was a long way away. Not long enough to have not felt the power surge but far enough to take some time to get there.

"Eragon, this was probably not the best place to go about talking about this, we can't really trust that the butcher won't talk." Harry said getting the boy's attention.

"Didn't you tell me your people are capable of removing memories why don't you just do that?"

"I don't have the fine control needed to erase just one memory, little Ryuu, trying would erase his whole mind. No I will probably end up having to kill him." Harry said holding his hand up to stop the protests of his lover he walked menacingly to the corner that housed the frozen man and grinned sinisterly. "Of course if he were to give me his binding oath I would consider letting him live and giving him some business."

A wave of his hand freed the shaking mortal who immediately after regaining the use of his legs bolted for the door trying to escape only to drop to the floor screaming on the threshold as the wards flared up to keep him in. "Naughty, naughty pesky little mortal shouldn't try that again." He said in a voice pitched just right to make the man weak in the knees, though his glance at Eragon showed he was sorry Eragon had to see this.

"Repeat after me mortal, I, Sloan butcher of Pallancar Valley, swear on my life that I will not reveal what I heard or saw during the conversation between Eragon, son of Morzan, and Heron, Lord of Warren, Lord of Evans." Harry said slowly trying to make sure the man understood the importance of the oath and swore it exactly. Though he had to prompt him with a brutal stare after he said Eragon's father and his own titles.

Eragon already knowing his father's name didn't react at all except with a joyful smile at the light that flashed after Sloan finished the oath, even after all the time he spent with his mate he was still amazed at all the magic he saw him do. He never did very much but would sometimes take him to a more private place so he could watch him play with his powers.

"I think we should go now, Ryuu," Harry said suddenly after the oath was finished. "Brom is about two minutes from being here, we are lucky the man was out in the wood otherwise he would have been here already."

Eragon who had opened his mouth to ask about the urgency he heard in his mates voice nodded quickly only half understanding until his lover whispered so only he could hear that the man had felt the energy surge of the wards. He quickly followed his lover out of the door not even pausing as the silver haired man with piercing green eyes ripped right through the wards collapsing them as he transported both of them away in a burst of sapphire fire scaring the poor man leaning against the door once again.

**A.N. Okay that should be the actual chapter the last post was a little… blah. Wasn't my fault swear! It was the muse demons who abandoned me as I was bored and trying to write the chapter. A couple of points: When I started writing the chapter I thought Horst was the butcher, looked it up at one point and found it was Sloan I changed the one I could find but if you see anymore tell me please also I don't know how often I will update cause while I love to write reading is my passion and I get caught up. Comments? Questions? Flames? Click the pretty blue button tell me about them :D**

**Emerald Falls**


	2. Crystals and Cities

Lords of Chaos

Lords of Chaos

_**Chapter 2: Crystals and Cities**_

A/N: All right I sort of owe you an apology/excuse for how long this took to get out but it seriously was entirely my fault. I had virus trouble on my computer and had to run a recovery program- unfortunately I picked the wrong program and ended up destroying all my programs that weren't originally on this computer, including this one…. Lol oops.

__Brom the ex-Dragon Rider ran into the butchers shop just in time to watch as two figures he couldn't identify disappeared in a burst of bright blue flame, the man stood staring incredulously going through his memory for any Words of the Ancient tongue that could transport people in that way. Eventually though he was forced to give up, he had grown up with the glories of the former Dragon Rider rule and even he had never seen or heard of such a spell being used even by one of the Riders senior members.

Turning to face the still cowering butcher Brom contemplated the usually unshakable man, wondering what could have possibly happened to upset the man so. "Sloan?" he asked getting the attention of the mumbling man.

The butcher turned to the man he knew as a storyteller and tried his usual sneer on the man before giving it up as a lost cause when even he felt that it had fallen sour. "Whaddya want?" he asked roughly trying and failing to growl at the 'incompetent storyteller.

"What was that fire and who were those people?" Brom asked trying to suppress the urge to choke the answers out of the man when he hesitated too long in telling him.

"That was someone you would do better not to mess with. Never mess with nobles, that's what my old dad always said and I can finally see what he meant."

"Nobles?" Brom asked with exaggerated patience.

"Yes, Nobles. The Lord of Evans and the Lord of Warren, to be more specific." The butcher looked up curiously when he heard a gasp from Brom and eyed him weirdly when he saw how pale the old man had gone. "What?" he demanded.

"What could that Lord want in a town like this?" Brom mused to himself. Looking up at an almost feral growl Brom waved away the anger of the butcher as he casually remarked. "The Lord of the Evans family is a Merchant Lord. He buys,' sells,' and pretty much does anything related to the Merchant caste. One of the richest Lord's in the Empire, He is known for his workings with the Lord of the Warren family. The Warren family is mainly mercenaries and assassins. They work with the Evan's family in guarding their shipments; Of course it makes sense that the two most powerful Lord's in the Empire work together now that I know they are the same person. This does not bode well at all." He mused as he walked back out the door ignoring the attempts of the man to call him back. His mind was entirely devoted to thoughts about what it could mean to have that particular Lord visiting Palancar Valley.

As soon as the two appeared out of another burst of fire this time emerald Eragon was blinded by an almost unbearable light and clung to Heron's shoulder as his eyes adjusted. As soon as the teen could see again he turned his doe brown eyes on his surroundings feelings of awe and wonder almost rolling off of him as he too in the sight of the beautiful forest of crystal trees surrounding them on all sides. He merely raised a single sculpted eyebrow at the sight of the twenty or so men impaled on some of the roots on the edges of the clearing before walking over to the nearest natural tree colored crystal and stroked its beautiful bark delightedly.

"It's so beautiful!" he almost squealed excitedly, "Where are we?"

"We are about a 10 minutes walk from the city that I live in." Heron said staring at the impaled men in annoyance. The six-foot man's silver ponytail shook as he started mumbling. "More of these damned poachers you would think after the first few people would learn to leave my damned forests alone."

"Poachers?" Eragon asked as he walked over to Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Harry leaned in and caught the shorter man's lips in a kiss before answering, "Yes, poachers, these woods are sanctuary to many species that do not live anywhere but within the surrounding forests. Some mortals discovered them living here and even the trees themselves which to them only look like slightly unearthly strange trees they can't see the crystal. Anyway they saw these things and wanted them after the first I cast a powerful Sanctuary enchantment _**(A/N: Idea comes from a story I really like on I think it's by Corwalch. I'll check it later and if it's not I'll tell you cause it rocks Recommendations!! )**_ to protect them. That was centuries ago and the surrounding villagers have learned better but every hundred years or so some from farther away get brave and start trying to harm those I protect. That's the result." Heron said pointing at one of the impaled men.

Gently grabbing Eragon by the arm making sure the boy still had a firm hold on the Dragon's egg Heron started to lead his lover down the one clear path leading under the crystal boughs with light refracting all around the two in a stunning display the promised ten minute walk seemed much shorter as the two reveled in the beauty of their surroundings and each other's company normally they wouldn't be able to spend as much time as they wanted with each other.

Coming out of the forest atop a grass covered hill Eragon gasped again as he took in the sight of the city rising in front of his eyes the towers rising higher then he had even thought possible. Walking closer he could see that the city was packed full of a people that closely resembled his lover in form. All being tall with light hair and eyes, coupled with the distinctive pointed ears of the True Elves. Eragon watched not even trying to conceal his wonder, as each of the elegant people they passed bowed deeply to his lover most receiving nothing more then a wave or a smile in reply before they went back to what they were doing looking inordinately pleased with that simple acknowledgement.

"Eragon, my Ryuu, I welcome you to my city Gaia."

_**A/n: Okay I got to admit the whole thinking of a name for the city was annoying think of the city as a large version of Atlantis from SGA as this is meant to be the capitol city for the Alterran/Lantean race. I'm writing this in the premise that Harry as the God of Creation created the Alterran and the Furling in his image though obviously very different points of his image lol and at very different points in the galaxies. It should be noted that the younger races were either evolved on their own or created by one of the older races. ) **_


	3. The First

_**Lord's of Chaos**_

_**Chapter 3: The First**_

Leading the Younger male into the tall temple like building in front of them Heron walked through the airy room not even pausing to look at the moving holos on the walls depicting various scenes of history for more then a thousand worlds that his people had visited. Moving further into the room he passed by a large statue of a silver dragon with a smaller man standing between it's front legs with his left hand resting on one of the dragon's talons; behind it he pulled Eragon into the only door in the room ignoring the boys jump as the silvery door opened without being touched.

The hallway they had just entered was long and airy the ceiling and walls reaching far to either side of them almost a room all on it's own, the walls still with their holos moving in the intricate dance of the stars seen from the tallest mountain on this world. Passing through another large door on the far side of the hallway Harry still leading the boy by the hand heading down the giant sized staircases that had been revealed and smiling at the one they found in the room at the foot of the stairs.

"Eragon, I would like you to meet, Tsukino," Heron said ignoring the young man's gaping as he pointed almost straight up at the head of a silver dragon moving down towards their level from over one hundred feet up, "The First Dragon and my companion for these many years since he was created. All the dragon's you see now are descendents of his, lover."

**It is a pleasure to meet you, Mate of my Bonded. **Heron's arms blurred out of sight suddenly startling Tsukino enough to make him rear back as the Lord caught his collapsing mate before he could hit the cold, stone floor, **What is wrong with the boy, Beloved? **

"I'm afraid, Tsu, that we underestimated the power of your mindvoice," Heron said as the hand he placed on his little dragon's forehead began to glow with a pure black light, "His mind was overwhelmed at the 'weight' of it. I have placed a barrier around his mind to prevent this from happening again though I have had to leave a hole in it so his companion can bond."

Both Elder's looked down at the boy in Heron's arm at the sound of a sleepy groan, "Wha… what- happened?" Eragon asked weakly.

After explaining what had happened Heron turned back to the giant Dragon that nearly covered the entire football stadium sized field, "Beloved, I brought Eragon and his friend here today to ask of you a favor." He said formally staring the younger dragon in the eyes trying to convey it wasn't an order, as he knew his bonded would do anything he ordered.

**What is it you wish to ask of me, Bonded of my Soul? ** The ancient dragon asked.

"I wish the favor of your teachings upon the yet born sapphire dragon of my Mate."

**Would not the parent's or clan head of the unborn be a better choice of teacher? Or even you who taught me? ** Tsukino asked the apple cinnamon taste of confusion leaking into his mindvoice despite his attempts to conceal it. The look in the eyes of his bonded was enough of an answer for the First Dragon who threw back his head and wailed his grief to the heaven's, ignoring the chaos his magic and voice began to cause in the city above before a purplish-black dome surrounded the city preventing the rampaging power from causing anymore harm as effortlessly as another man would breathe. **WHO? WHO WOULD DARE BRING RUIN TO THE MIGHTY DRAGON CLANS UNDER THE PROTECTION OF THE ELDER GODS, AND HOW DID THEY PULL IT OFF WITHOUT OUR NOTICE? **

"He goes by the name of Galbatorix, Beloved, and while I am not sure how you didn't notice I looked into it when Eragon told me about it and I found that he did it in the time that I was called away by the Furling."

**I-I slept through the ruination of my species. ** The great Dragon lay his head upon the ground next to his bonded needing the comfort of his strokes against his silvery scales.

"Not the ruination, Beloved, for while he managed to get those Dragons free on alagaesia and those bonded to the pretender's he never knew of the others." Heron said reassuringly as Eragon watched them from the background tears running from his eyes as he shared in their mourning. "From what I understand they had lost their way when they bonded with the unnatural pretenders."

**Lost their way? **The great Dragon asked somewhat comforted by the thought of those dragons still out there and now that he stretched his senses out from his body he could feel the thousands of his brethren still living.

"Yes, Brother, they left their magic. It is one of the reasons I brought you Eragon and his unborn companion. Even if her clan had lived there was no one in it that even remembered the Old Ways or how to manipulate their own magic. From what I have observed they left it all to their Riders." The Elder God explained quietly.

**CANNOT EVEN REMEMBER HOW? **The Dragon almost screamed in his bonded's mind. **But the race memory should have held it for generations - **

"Exactly, brother, they had gone so long without exercising their own magic that they forgot they could…" The God said with a frown.

**I must think on this. You have given me much bad news and I must mourn. ** The Great Dragon said sadly turning to leave through an arch at the other end of the room. Sticking his large head back in the room after he had gotten all the way in and added, **I will train the little sapphire, when you believe she is ready for it send her to me. **

"Thank you, brother. I will send her to you as I teach my mate to control his own power once hers has awakened it." Heron said with a calm smile on his face hiding the grief that had welled up when he was reminded about the tragedy.

**You know what will occur once the two of you truly Mate for the first time yes? ** Tsukino asked eyeing his 'brother' curiously.

"I know, love, I will have him ready by then." Heron replied with a slightly sappy smile that disappeared from his face ignoring the slight reddening from Tsukino's snort.


	4. Healings and Prices

_**Lords of Chaos**_

_**Chapter 4: Healings and Prices**_

_**A/n: This chapter is timeskipped from the last to after Saphira takes off with Eragon upon smelling the Ra'Zac. The chapter starts just as Eragon finds his uncle injured.**_

Eragon turned his uncle over gently wincing every few seconds at the moans leaking out of the older man's mouth. "It's going to be okay uncle, I won't let anything happen to you." Standing up and backing away from his father figure Eragon raises his hands out to the side at shoulder height and chants:

"_**I call upon the heart of power,**_

_**known by those who worship him as the Dragon God,**_

_**known by those who know him as Lord Heron,**_

_**known by those who love him as Harry,**_

_**I call upon the God of Creation**_

_**By my Dragon Bond, I call you,**_

_**By my knowledge, I call you,**_

_**By my Love, I call you.**_

As soon as the last word left Eragon's mouth the room lit up with a flash of pure black light that seemed to suck in all the sunlight streaming down from the holes in the walls and ceiling. As the light died down a figure of the same light sucking energy stood at the center of the room with tentacles of purple and silver waving calmly around him.

**"So you have called upon me, Mortal, so by the Threefold Calling I have come, What is it that you ask of me?" **Heron asked not even looking at the one who had called him so strongly, it was rare these days for someone to know how to call him but not that rare after all.

Eragon knowing that he couldn't have been les formal after the way he had been called suppressed the twinge of hurt that grew in his chest at being called 'mortal,' it was (for Eragon at least) a very sore point in their relationship. "Heron, I called you to ask the favor of healing for my uncle who I regard as a father." The young, male asked formally.

Snapping his 'head' around to stare at Eragon, Heron blinked a few times before looking around for the man he was supposed to be healing. Having spotted him Heron leaned down to inspect his wounds and winced at how painful it must have been for the man. **"You know I must ask something of you to Heal him after the way you Called me, yes love?"**

"I know, I couldn't remember if you had taught me any other way and I didn't know if I had the time to sit back and debate it." Eragon said softly bowing his head in acceptance."

**"Yes, love but the magic has already decided it's price. For a full healing of your father figure you will need to take a journey with a story teller to the tallest dwarf mountain, without my inference."** Harry said hand hovering of the prone form of his mate's uncle.

"What do you mean the magic demands? I thought you were the heart of magic? How does your own power demand something from you?"

**"In the beginning anything could be done with magic, dear, in order to keep lesser gods from interfering too much in the lives of mortals I planted Four Rules in the very heart and spread it to every shread of magic usable. This is why magic decides the prices for itself; usually it asks for a sacrifice of life to save a life and it can't really do that in this instance. Do you accept the Price of this Healing?"** Heron finished formally his hand of energy still hovering over the form laid out on the floor between them.

Eragon shut his eyes in thought his expression flashing from desperation to determination. "I will accept the Price for this Healing. When will I be able to see you again?" Eragon finished desperation once again coloring his voice, it had been many years since he had had to be away from his love for any significant amount of time.

**"Once you get to the mountain I can come to you but until then I can only watch from afar." **Heron said as green fire burst from his hand and reached out to cover the mortal in front of him in swaying green snakes of power visibly healing every wound they crossed over until they finally healed the last one and disappeared in a flash of golden light sealing the Price of the Healing. Now it would reverse if any part of the Price was broken.


	5. Ends and Slaughters

**Lords of Chaos**

_**Chapter 5: Ends and Slaughters Muahaha**_

A/N yea… sorry these chapters aren't longer but doing that takes days and I seem to have contracted this very common disease….laziness

Eragon looks up at the approaching figures trying to calculate his odds against an army of those things on his own; Murtagh wouldn't be much help he only had a sword these things could probably snap one easily. Deciding his odds were a little long even for him he quickly made up his mind to have a little fun, after all the Price was to get into the mountains without his help; '_It said nothing about calling on him once he was in the mountains,' _Eragon thought with a wicked grin. Without messing a beat the boy grabbed his traveling companion, completely ignoring his shout as he threw him bodily into the river and jumped in after him. Mid jump the brown haired boy yelled, "Harry!" before being completely submerged still with a grin plastered across his face.

With a shockwave and a flash of void-like flames on the little sand bar the boy had been standing on so recently suddenly gained a new occupant who looked at the approaching monsters with something that could only be boredom much to the consternation of those watching hidden on the slope. Spotting his little dragon surfacing from under the waterfall Heron shook his head only turning his head back to the menace on the banks when one of the towering figures swung its large sword at his chest causing the watchers to wince expecting to have to watch the beautiful being torn in half only to stare in awe as the well made blade shattered on impact. Heron looked at the Urgal who had recently lost his sword and snorted in disgust. Without warning he brought up his bare hand and ripped the creatures head from his shoulders and tossed it at Eragon for bringing him into a battle which only sent the crazy little f-- uh perfectly sane boy into an insane(sane damnit!) laughing fit when he tossed the head at one of the watchers pretending that it was a mere coincidence. With a sadistic smirk the God turned his outstrected hand palm up and snapped his fingers calling out in alteran, _**"Army of the Void I call you! Fight at my side and defeat my enemies!"**_

As soon as the words left his mouth there was another flash of light that sent chills down every ones spine (well the sane ones anyway) and the small amount of space on either bank not filled with monsters suddenly had a squadron of fighters who looked like the were clad in crystal armor the sun, what little of it reached into the depths on this canyon glinting of the green leaf looking emeralds of their weapons as they grinned at the suddenly nervous Urgal. Only one army wore armor like that and they knew with their Commander there even with the number of tribes there they didn't stand a chance. A sharp sound had their heads swiveling back to said Commander who was now holding a sword made of what looked like a gigantic dragons talon and clad in armor made in the scales of his dragon as befit the old traditions (He didn't use them cause he started them really! **crosses fingers behind back**)

Grinning in a manner befitting a manic more then a God Heron launched himself at the Urgal seeming to dance right through them as if them were blades of grass getting in the way of his dance. He was immediately followed by the nine other crystal armored figures who let loose high pitched laughs as they plowed right through an army that should have killed them easily even the Kull fell before the grace of their Dance of Death in what would forever after would go down in Urgal history as …. Well nothing seeing as how they all died and no one that saw it from the slopes cared enough to name it…

When the last creature fell Heron jumped across the swift flowing river to his lover and pulled the boy into a tongue duel to make up for lost time ignoring the human next to him trying to get his attention until he was done then he turned to glare at the bald man in extremely ugly robes that was attempting to glare at him and dismissing him in favor of the dwarf fast approaching. When the stout being stopped a respectful five feet from him a bowed his head in respect Heron smiled and nodded before saying in a language that sounded like rocks shifting and breaking, "Greetings, Son of the Earth, How may I help you?"

The poor Dwarf jumped as high as he could in surprise and stared a little before replying in his own tongue knowing that none but a god could speak the tongue of the land. "My Lord, I wish to be the first to welcome you and as many of your party as wish into the tunnels around our greatest city. I must warn you though that the humans we have allowed to stay insist on security measures they will probably try to impose on you. Humans do not seem to understand the land in the way of most other races."

"The humans will get the surprise of a lifetime if they think they will be able to get into my mind only one other has permission to be in there and she never had any interest." Harry said voice still sounding rockish ( hmm I wonder if that's a word. Spellchack says no! oh noes oh noes what shall I do?!) noticing the curious look on the stout beings features he shrugs and says, "my Mother" shortly.


End file.
